


One Jack O'Neill And Lots Of Sam Carters.

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripple Effect!fic. Jack/Sam/Cam</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Jack O'Neill And Lots Of Sam Carters.

There were a lot of Sam Carters. Jack wanted one of them. 'Cause Sam Carter was hot and there were a lot of them and he was pretty sure there should be one to spare. One that wasn't making googly eyes at Martouf or thinking fondly of their own Jack/Pete/Daniel/Who-fucking-ever back home.

Though he was glad a couple of them did have their own Jack at home. And that one of the Janet Fraisers did too. He's seen two now, though he was pretty sure there had only been one before. But never mind because one of them was making googly eyes at him and thinking fondly of him back home.

He wasn't too sure about the Daniel that was doing the same thing but he decided not to think about it too hard.

So a room full of Sam Carters. Which one could he have.

He did feel like a kid in a candy store. Lots of Sam Carters looking very hot and annoyed.

He loved the annoyed Sam Carter look.

Four of them had rings on so he counted them out straight away. One of them had been with a version of himself, that had eyed him up jealously and reminded himself of how pathetic he could be and was. One had already told him she was fucking Barrett (well, she didn't say that exactly) so that left...some others. He wished that they didn't move around so much because he wasn't really concentrating on what they were wearing enough to notice the different and they all looked the same. And hot.

Fuck.

"Mesmerising isn't it?" Jack closed his eyes, squeezing them shut before opening them again to see Cameron stood beside him, smiling. There were still Carters in his field of vision and it was distracting and he was pretty sure Cam had just said 'Isn't it mesmerising?'.

If he had said that he was right.

"You're trying to figure out which one to talk to aren't you?"

Talk wasn't quite the word, or even close to the word but that had got Jack's attention.

"You know don't you?"

"Yep. I've interviewed them all remember." Jack looked back at the Carters and wondered if he should just pick one and see what happened. he really didn't want to be slapped (or hit) today though.

"Tell me." Cameron smiled.

"That one." He pointed out the Sam Carter in the furthest corner, bent over something on the lab bench. Jack nearly died, which would've been a crying shame. One Jack O'Neill and a room full of Sam Carters.

Just think of the waste.

"Thanks."

"No problem Sir." He was still smiling but Jack didn't see and didn't really care because the Sam Carter he had pointed out was now stood up straight and looking around for something.

He decided words were pointless. Sam Carter was a genius in any universe. She could figure it out. One Jack O'Neill, room full of Carters.....It was obvious right?

Right.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the room as best as he could without the other Carters and one Daniel (when had he appeared) noticing but failing.

Not that he cared that much. He was mostly trying to remember where they were all being housed and which quarters would be empty (or which storage closet was nearest).

He was glad when she didn't protest but actually tried to fall into step with him, even though he still had a tight grip on her arm, grinning at him.

Cam was still stood by the door when he came past, so, Jack grabbed him too.</lj>


End file.
